Mikansei Stride
by JeezyK
Summary: I was always amazed by the sense the second opening of Hyouka's anime could tak after seeing the final scene. Oreki, facing reality and maning up.


_**Hello. JeezyK here. I am new to this site (Well, only as a writer since I read at least two fanfics per day).**_

 _ **This'll be my first fanfic so please go easy on me.**_

 _ **I never planned to write and post one.**_

 _ **But my favorite anime wasn't receiving many fics lately so I tried to add one.**_

 _ **I won't say more, but I'd like to receive many comments so if I can write more, I would be able to bring up my stories quality.**_

It was another typical day in the Classics Club room, the Earth Sciences room.

Satoshi, Ibara and Chitanda are discuting lively. Just how can they keep having such energy-wasting conversations everyday ? Just watching them drains me out of energy.

Well, I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Looks like I can't focus on my novel. This new school term sure is amazing.

I stole a look at them just to remark that pair of amethyst _eyes. Damn._

I'm glad things didn't get awkward between me and Chitanda after…you know…the « Great Sakura Tree » event.

On the other hand I don't know how to act around her anymore. Dunno why though.

Satoshi and Ibara. Hm…seems like it has been going well between them. I can see at least that much. Well, it's only for the best if so.

…

I don't recall when but I have fallen asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was in an unknown room. _When did I moved here ?_

While collecting my thoughts, I realized that I was _**inside**_ the board and that there was something drawing near my neck. I dodged it and next found myself _**inside**_ the furniture's glass.

Then it hit me. I was in the Newspaper Club room. I understood when I saw Tougaito and his club's comrades arguing about something.

I tried to shout while hitting the glass but it appears that I can't be seen or heard. _Great._

…

It looks like I became a ghost because I can « travel » trough glasses, panels and similar surfaces.

I went out of the room and decided to « walk » around since I can't think of anything now.

I saw Irisu-senpai on a corridor. Last time she apologised for the 2-F film project case and explained that she didn't had the choice and that she'll never try to manipulate me again.

Well, it's not like I'm going to let her have another occasion.

Then I saw a friend of Chitanda : the priestess who received us at the shrine on New Year. Her name was Juumonji, huh ?

Then I though of that day and started feeling odd.

For sure I had a awesome bad chance that day.

…

I was « walking » near the shoes lockers when I saw the Executive Committee President with the Student Council President : Tanabe-senpai and Rikuya- I mean Kugayama-senpai.

I wonder if they solved their issues.

Well, I have more pressing matters : my actual situation, Chit…huh ? Wait. Why can't I stop myself to think about her ?

Especially since the Doll's Festival !

It might be _that_ but I don't want to consider it.

…

With many thoughts in my mind, I found myself at the river's side near the school's campus. It reminded me of Chitanda and her concern for Houngou while I was only thinking about how to resolve the film's « mistakes ». _She always care so much about the others._

Next time I looked around me, I was in the _Pineapple Sand,_ the café where I learned about Sekitani Jun's case.

It's also here that I felt my life changing in just a few seconds. _Just why wasn't I opposed to it ?_

Here I am on the small bridge where I got angry at Satoshi for hurting Chitanda and Ibara at Valentine's Day. He told me about his obsession issues.

I wasn't really understanding what it meant then but I think I caught a glimpse of it when I was about to tell _that_ thing to Chitanda under the Great Sakura Tree. _I really need to clear my head about it._

I found myself in a small truck's glass, in front of the entrance of the Arekusu Shrine. I once again recalled the New Year's events.

I went and sat by a little stream side, under some trees and began thinking again. Mainly about a certain club's President.

As time was flowing, I saw sakura petals flowing around, carried by a gentle but strong enough wind. Then I realised where I was. Just under the Great Sakura Tree. At that point, something flashed in my mind : the red umbrella.

And then, many memories came rushing through my mind.

I remembered how beautiful she appeared to me that day, how stunned I was, how hypnotized my body was.

I remembered how captivating I've found her, how badly I wanted to see her face again.

I remembered how curious I was to find out how more beautiful would she look if I had saw her face while contemplating the scenery of the dolls procession under the full-bloomed sakura trees.

I remembered it all.

 _I made my decision._

…

For the first time in my life, I ran. Willingly. Energy-saving ? I couldn't care less about it at that time. I've saved up enough of it anyway.

I ran like a madman, likr there was no tomorrow. I ran towards a certain place, a well-known one, where I could find _her._

…

Here they are, those who tired me all day long-or so I though. I must be grateful to them, bearing with since middle school.

Here she is, the one who painted rose in my gray life, the one who will always come to me and annoy me. _Well, not like it really annoys me when she does._

She is the one who told me that I'm special, at least to her. _Little did she know that she is the special one for me._

Well, it's not like they can see me no-

-« Oreki-san ? »

Wait, they can ?!

They got up and came near the furniture's vitrine in which I was, not the least surprised. _Well, I am._

Chitanda reached her hands that entered the glass and catch mine.

She thrn gently started to pull me out of the glass as if it was everyday deal.

As for me I was so surprised, I just stared at her. My eyes were locked to hers and she was having that so cute and large smile of her that always stunned me.

Thousands of thougts crossed my mind as I was drawing closer to her face. _I'm curious. I'm curious. I'm curious. I'm curious. I'm curious !_

 _-«_ I'm cu… »

…

I woke up. That was a dream. Everything just now was a dream. _…Chitanda…_

No.

Not everything.

My feelings are real. So is my resolve to tell her.

*laughs and giggles*

I sat properly on my chair and saw myself on the glass of the window.

Some people took advantage of me sleeping to make fun of me.

And I already know who it was.

Satoshi and Ibara starded running away so I chased them down. _Just wait, you two. I won't let you off that easily._

 _Before going out of the room, I took a quick glance at it and remarked firstly the confused look on Chitanda's face (how cute), and secondly, this year Hyouka's anthology. I owe all of what is making my high school life to those two._

 _I love you, Chitanda Eru._

 _ **And that's all there is to it.**_

 _ **Once again, it's my first time writing a fiction so please reveal to me what I can improve.**_

 _ **I think many of you remarked that the fic is inspired by the second opening of the anime.**_

 _ **One last thing : excuse me for the numerous mistakes. English isn't my first language. I know it's not a reason but please help me to improve myself.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and see you soon I hope.**_

 _ **JeezyK.**_


End file.
